


It All Started With A Sneeze

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam tells the story of how Dean and Castiel got together.





	It All Started With A Sneeze

It all started with a sneeze. Okay, maybe not. Actually it started with Dean moving back to Lawrence, and Charlie dragging him to the Rosens’ Coffee Shop. Rosens’ Coffee Shop is this nice place where the employees know you, your coffee order, what table you always sit at, and treat you like you’re their best friend. The walls are painted pink, the tables and the chairs are white, and there’s an aroma of vanilla floating in the air. The owner, Becky, is a little crazy and way too friendly. She also has too much interest in the other people’s business. But eventually you can get used to her unless she scares you away first. Thankfully the other employees are quite normal, though sometimes they can be too cheerful as well.

To sum it up, it’s this kind of place that Dean would never go to unless someone forced him to. Fortunately, Charlie was smart enough not to tell him how this place looked like before it was too late, and she promised him that she would buy him pie. Smart move.

Dean complained a lot, but the coffee there is amazing, so he eventually grown fond of this place, though he would never admit it. If you would ask him, he’d tell you that he wouldn’t go there if Charlie wasn’t so stubborn, but the truth is that he loves this place. He met the other regular customers and became good friends with them. There are lots of different kinds of people who come there. Like Kevin, a nice nerd who’s ambition is to become the first Asian American president of USA. There’s also that weirdo name Garth. Eccentric but friendly.

But none of that really matters right now. The important things started happening when Dean sneezed. It was a rainy day. First of February. Dean was on his way back home from work at Singer’s Auto Repair. When he was passing the Rosens’ Coffee Shop, naturally he stopped for white chocolate mocha. Or maybe it was black coffee. Whatever. Let’s just go with white chocolate mocha, okay?

Anyway, Dean had a cold. Yeah, I know what you’re thinking. Dean had a cold, so what? Why should I care? But trust me, it matters. Everything happened because of one little sneeze that was just loud enough for a certain trench-coated person to hear.

You see, the thing with Dean is, he never carries a pack of tissues with him. Stupid right? But Dean’s not the brightest person, really. No offence, Dean. This one time, however, the lack of tissues in his pocket was a blessing. Because it caused the knight in shining armor to come to rescue.

His name was Castiel. Dean would never tell you this, but he thinks this name sounds angelic. No point in denying it, Dean. He also thinks trench coats suck but Castiel actually looks really good in a trench coat. The first thing he noticed about the man were his eyes. Because his eyes are really, really blue. Like, unusually blue. Dean thinks it’s a really pretty shade of blue but he won’t tell you that either.

“I heard you sneeze. Do you need a tissue?” Castiel asked, offering him a tissue.

Dean took it, with a slight hesitation. Their eyes met, and there was a moment of silence. A moment filled with an undeniable tension that Dean would surely deny anyway.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean took the tissue.

And that was it. The blue-eyed man walked away without telling the main character of this story his name. But don’t worry because it’s not the end yet. Sure, it sucks that Dean didn’t find out that his hero’s name’s Castiel, but the bright side is that it just adds everything a little mystery. So stick with me, Dean will discover his one true love’s name soon enough.

The second time they talked it was the fourth of February, when Castiel tripped and fell, spilling coffee on the floor. Thankfully, Dean was there. He rushed up to him, and helped him up.

“You okay, buddy?” he asked.

“I believe I will be. Thank you,” Castiel nodded.

“Good. Be more care full, will ya?” Dean patted him on the shoulder.

And once again, their awesome romantic moment was gone. Just like that. Yeah, I know, they’re both morons. I mean, _anyone_ would be able to recognize their soulmate right away if they sneezed or spilled a coffee, right?

The third time they talked, and the first time they _actually_ talked, happened on the seventh of February. The coffee shop was really busy that day. There was someone at every single table by the time Dean came in. Normally he would just order coffee to take away but this one particular day he was extremely tired, thanks God. He walked up to the counter, ordered coffee Arabica, and waited. It was Becky who served him this day. She smiled brightly at him as she handed the cup to him.

“Hello, Dean, how are you?” she asked.

“Been better,” Dean shrugged. “And you?”

“I’m fan-ta-stic,” sang Becky. “Hey, when is your brother visiting you again? Sam, right?”

“Yeah. I don’t know. Sammy’s at Stanford right now. The kid’s busy,” said Dean. “Hey, um, so, there’s someone sitting at every table, and I really don’t feel like going home now. You live upstairs, right? Would you mind if I came in, and just finished the coffee?”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Dean. But,” Becky shot him a bright smile. “I have even better idea! What about, you sit with a good friend of mine, huh? I see he’s sitting all alone. You’ll like him. It’ll be awesome!”

So yeah, Becky can be really annoying (but don’t you dare to tell her I said that!) but I actually owe her because thanks to her, Dean ended up sitting by the table with Castiel. You may wonder why did he agree. He didn’t. But Becky can be really stubborn. Trust me, you don’t wanna meet her when she’s determined on achieving something. She can act crazy then.

Anyway. Back to our favorite lovebirds. Dean and Castiel just sat there, staring at each other, none of them knowing what to say. Castiel was still confused about what had even happened. He just looked at Becky, then at Dean, then back at Becky, and again at Dean, before blinking a few times. And then he just stayed quiet.

“Okay, man, that’s awkward,” Dean said. “You just gonna sit there quietly?”

“Yes, that was my intention,” Castiel nodded.

“Oh right. I should have figured. Sorry,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

“No, there’s no need to apologize. I know that some people expect more sociable actions from me but my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’,” the man in the trench coat answered.

Dean stared at him for a second.

“Yeah. I see,” he said.

There was a long, awkward silence. But hey, not every love story starts with a love at first sight. Dean and Cas aren’t freaking Romeo and Juliet to start kissing after a short exchange of words. Because true love needs time, okay? Especially when we’re talking about oblivious dumbasses like those two are. Besides, this story is much better than _Romeo and Juliet_. I mean, it has a coffee shop in it, no suicide at the end, a dork in a trench coat, a crazy coffee shop owner, and an _adorable_ gay couple.

Thankfully, Dean is a rather talkative person, so he spoke up again.

“So, you, uh, come here often?” he asked.

“Yes. Every day,” responded Castiel.

Silence.

“You’re not gonna ask what about me?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Should I? Oh, I didn’t realize. My apologies,” said Castiel before faking a wide grin. “So, do you come here often, my dear friend?”

Dean blinked.

“Uh, I believe it’s appropriate to smile and act friendly towards the other person while engaging in a conversation,” Castiel said, looking a little lost now.

“Yeah, but you looked creepy so don’t try that again,” Dean said.

And once again, their conversation was over way too soon, this time because Dean finished drinking his coffee. And the funniest part? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but they still hadn’t learnt each others’ names.

The next time they met they _thought_ they found out what is the other person’s name. It was all Jo and Meg’s fault. Jo is this really nice girl who works at the Rosens’ Coffee Shop, and is on good terms with Dean. Meg is Castiel’s best friend since, like, forever. She even calls him her unicorn. And yet, they both refuse to use their friends’ real names. So as the result, Dean overheard Meg calling Castiel ‘Clarence’, and Castiel overheard Jo calling Dean ‘Dean-o’. Though ‘Dean-o’ is actually close enough, and Cas should probably have figured that it’s just ‘Dean’ in fact, but he didn’t, and we won’t be mad at him for that because he’s too adorable.

On the twelfth of February they talked again.

Dean was sitting comfortably, drinking hot chocolate, and totally staring at a certain blue-eyed person in a trench coat. He had a day off, and he was seeing Charlie in four hours so he wasn’t in a rush. He could sit in peace and relax.

Castiel decided to make the whole universe a favor, and he greeted Dean politely by saying ‘hello’. Dean replied, and they exchanged smiles. Dean noticed that in Castiel’s left hand was a book. Now, he wasn’t really interested in what book it was but for some reason (fate wanted it to happen) he decided to ask the other man about it anyway.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“ _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ,” Castiel said. “I really like the series.”

“I’ve only watched the movies. I’m not a fan but they were okay,” Dean said.

“You should read the books.”

“Yeah, maybe  I will if I find some time,” Dean shrugged.

And that was it but _doesn’t it seem like a sign from up above_ _to you!?_ I mean, he actually said he would consider reading the series. That’s something. I knew there’s a reason to why I think those two are meant to be.

Anyway. Dean learnt Castiel’s real name on the Valentine’s Day. We have to thank Charlie for that one again. Charlie was dumped by her girlfriend, and she was feeling down, and Dean didn’t have a date so he decided to cheer Charlie up and go with her to the Rosens’ Coffee Shop because nothing cheers Charlie up as well as coffee does.

As it turned out, Charlie and Castiel knew each other. As the man was passing by them, Charlie noticed him. She smiled and waved at him.

“Hi, Castiel,” she said.

Castiel stopped, and looked at her. He smiled.

“Hello, Charlie.”

“Wait. ‘Castiel’? I thought your name was ‘Clarence’?” Dean frowned.

“No,” Castiel chuckled. “Only Meg calls me that.”

“Oh. I’m Dean by the way,” Dean introduced himself.

“It’s a nice name,” Castiel said.

“Thank you, I guess,” said Dean.

Charlie looked at Dean. Then at Castiel. Then back at Dean. Then, she smiled. She reads fanfiction, she can recognize true love when she sees it.

“Hey, Castiel, why don’t you sit with us? You shouldn’t sit all by yourself. Not today,” said Charlie.

“I appreciate the offer, and I’ll sit with you gladly but I don’t see how does it being the fourteenth of February change whether should I sit alone or not,” Castiel frowned slightly.

The important thing is, they talked. Dean found out that Castiel inherited a huge amount of money after his parents so he didn’t have to work, which explained why was he always in the coffee shop. When he was younger he went to college. He was fond of bees and his trench coat. It also turned out that despite being weird and awkward, Castiel was actually a cool guy.

After that day, they said ‘hello’ to each other every day, they smiled at each other, they even started sitting with each other, because why not? They actually enjoyed each other’s company. However, they didn’t know that it was a start of a wonderful, wonderful love story.

It was a week before Easter when Dean called Castiel ‘Cas’ for the first time.

They both ordered coffee, but they decided to take a walk this day. So they were walking along a street, looking adorable, and chatting.

“ – since my birthday. I’ll see Sammy on the Easter Eve though. Mom wants us all to spend the holiday together,” Dean was said.

“I don’t spend holiday with my family. I’m not on good terms with them, to tell the truth. Maybe except my brother Gabriel, and my cousin Balthazar. But the rest of my family, which is big, doesn’t like me much,” said Castiel.

“Why?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“We have a different opinion on a few matters,” Castiel shrugged.

“So what? You don’t agree with them on everything and they don’t like you?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. That sucks, Cas,” Dean muttered.

Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head, curiosity visible in his eyes. Dean felt a little uncomfortable, but it doesn’t matter because Dean always feels uncomfortable.

“What?” he asked (uncomfortably!).

“No one calls me ‘Cas’,” said Castiel. “It sounds nice.”

Dean smiled (FEELING A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE).

Time passed. Dean and Cas still spent time together. It was one day before the fourth of July when Castiel told Dean that they were friends.

They were sitting in the coffee shop again. Dean was talking about his work at Singer’s Auto Repair, and Castiel was staring at him (which made Dean feel uncomfortable).

“I have a day off tomorrow. You know, since it’s the fourth of July. You’ve got anyone to spend it with?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Gabriel is visiting me,” said Cas.

“Good,” Dean smiled. “I’m spending tomorrow with Sammy and Charlie but if you didn’t have anyone to spend it with you could always tag along.”

Both Dean and Castiel decided to ignore squealing Becky.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said. “You’re a really good friend.”

Finally those morons were getting slightly closer to getting together.

It was a week before the end of the summer vacation when Castiel met Dean’s other friend who, just like me, from the very beginning realized that Destiel was just meant to be.

Castiel was over at Dean’s place (they had reached that point by now), and, like usually, they were drinking coffee, talking, Cas watching his friend carefully. Dean was telling him some joke that Castiel didn’t get but laughed anyway, when they heard a knock on the door.

It was Benny. Dean didn’t know he was coming but he was glad. It had been a while since the last time they saw each other.

“Hello, brother,” Benny said, sounding a little tired.

“Hi, Benny,” Dean grinned. “Man, it’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They hugged. And Castiel got totally jealous but he wouldn’t tell you that. He’s similar to Dean in that way. Anyway, Benny and Dean had that awesome bro-moment. They stood in the doorway, talking, and it was Cas’s turn to feel uncomfortable now.

Then Benny finally noticed Dean’s soulmate.

“Who’s that?” he asked.

“Oh, that’s Cas,” Dean said, smiling at Castiel affectionately (not at all uncomfortably. This time). “He’s my friend.”

“I see,” said Benny. “I’m Benny. Dean’s another friend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Benny, Dean’s another friend,” Castiel tried to smile.

Benny snorted.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he muttered, shooting Dean a look saying _seriously?_.

But, the point is, Benny accepted Cas. We can interpret it as giving Dean and Castiel a blessing to marry each other and have a bunch of adorable kids.

It was a day after Thanksgiving when Castiel almost got beaten up to death. Some street thugs attacked him. Dean spotted them as Cas was losing consciousness.

“Hey!” he shouted.

There were two thugs there. One of them had a broken nose, and the other one a bruise on his cheek. So apparently Castiel had fought back. Dean felt proud for a moment but he didn’t have time for that. He run up to them, and beat the living hell out of the thugs. Because _no one_ messes with Dean’s one true love. He carried Cas to the hospital, blah, blah, blah, none of that really matters so let’s just skip to the part when it gets awfully cute.

As Castiel was lying in the hospital bed, Dean sat by him. He probably held his hand. That’s not a confirmed information but I strongly believe that he did. What I know for sure, is that Dean was worried as hell. His eyes never left Cas’s face. He stayed there by him, until he was sure that Castiel was okay.

“Thank you, Dean. You didn’t have to do that,” Castiel said when he found out.

“I know. But I wanted to. You’re my friend, man,” said Dean.

Cas smiled.

It was Christmas when Dean first realized he might feel something more than friendship towards Cas. Yeah, they were spending it together. And with Charlie and Gabriel but it’s not important. Okay, maybe Gabriel is a little important. Because it was his idea to hang up the mistletoe, like, everywhere. Thank you, Gabe.

Cas and Dean didn’t kiss but the thought of it was enough for Dean to realize that he wouldn’t mind it at all. And that actually he’d like to kiss Cas. Good for you, Dean, it took you shorter time than I thought it would.

It was a week after New Year when Dean and Castiel actually kissed.

They were in the Rosens’ Coffee Shop. There weren’t many people there. They were both rather tired, just talking about usual stuff, enjoying each other’s company.

“Your eyes are really green, Dean,” said Castiel.

It was kind of out of the blue, but it’s Castiel, so… yeah.

“Um… thanks?” Dean wasn’t sure what exactly was he supposed to say. He felt uncomfortable.

“They’re in a really beautiful shade of green,” Castiel went on.

“Yeah, you have nice eyes too, Cas,” said Dean.

He wouldn’t tell you that, but he was blushing.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel gave him a bright smile.

They just sat there for a few seconds, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes (or, how Dean would surely put it, looking at each other). And then Dean was pressing his lips to Castiel’s. It didn’t last long. A really short moment in fact.

They didn’t talk about the kiss later. They didn’t get together. Like I said before, idiots. They just forgot about the whole incident.

It was exactly one year after Dean sneezed that one day at the coffee shop when they finally got together.

Dean had a cold again. This time he had tissues with him but it wasn’t so terrible because Cas was with him anyway. They were both drinking tea for a change because tea is good too.

“ – and it just didn’t work out. I didn’t date anyone after that,” said Dean.

“Is that because you haven’t yet anyone who you think you’d like to date yet? Or is it because you feel like it’s still too soon to move on?” Castiel asked.

“Actually… there is that one person,” Dean said hesitantly. “But nah, that’s not important, forget it.”

“I think it’s important. Who is it, Dean?”

“Look, man, it doesn’t matter,” Dean insisted.

There was a long silence.

“Is it me?” asked Castiel. “Is that why you kissed me?”

Dean didn’t say anything. He just nodded.

And Castiel smiled.

And this time it was Castiel who kissed Dean.

And everything was awesome.

* * *

 

“So you see, in fact, the story of how Dean met his one true love is like pulled out of a chick-flick movie. He _hates_ those. So it’s really, _really_ funny. I hope you’re embarrassed now, Dean. That’s for the shitty speech you gave at my and Jessica’s wedding,” Sam finished. “You were a _really_ crappy best man.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I believe that alcohol doesn’t have a well effect on your brother, Dean,” Castiel muttered.


End file.
